Transformers Armada: Halloween Special
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: A small one-shot for this time of year. TF Armada, after Starscream joins the Autobots, he soon learns about the spooky time known as halloween, and maybe it'll get his processor off all thats happened.


Hello reader, and welcome to this festive little one-shot that I give to you as a treat for such a time of year.

So what shall we do, a gore fest?...nope. A bunch of jumpscares?...nah. A look at halloween and its backstory?...sounds like a good idea to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers franchise, Hasbro owns the show.

ENJOY!

* * *

He joined them, Starscream had joined the enemy of the Decepticons...so why did he not feel so torn up about betraying his own kind. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't happy about joining the Autobots and having to follow their orders and acting...out of character?

But, at the same time, he felt more comfortable with the Autobots. Their leader cared for his men and didn't try to kill them, hell, he even rewarded his men when they succeeded on a mission! Starscream couldn't think of one time that Megatron had rewarded him for a successful mission.

The seeker was thinking all of this, as he flew through the sunset colored skies of the planet Earth and heading back to the Autobot's base that wasn't far from the human children's town. He could see the metalic dish that stuck out of the mountain.

As he hovered as quietly as he could over the base, Starscream lowered his huge metal body down and felt his whole body begin to morph back to his more humanoid form, coges and metal plating moving from one place to another, until his pedes finally touched down behind said mountain.

"I'm here, Autobots. Send me a ground bridge." He spoke through the com-link with his slightly gravely voice, and soon saw the light of the Autobot's ground bridge in front of him. He walked through it.

* * *

He felt his body arrive at the other side of the portal and into the base.

He walked slowly through the corridors of the building, hoping to find the other bots in the control room in order to deliver his information: he had found no sign of Decepticon activity nor any hiding minicons either. Suddenly, he heard the beeping and booping of the tiny red minicon that fought by his side in every battle: Swindle. His head and part of his little body was pocking out of one of the nearby rooms, but then went straight back into said room faster than he had poked out.

"Huh?" His vocaliser hummed and with his curiousity getting the better of him, he quickly dashed over to the entrance to the room, saw the doors slide open and gazed upon the contents of the huge room.

The room was decorated with paper materials that covered the walls in black and orange cats and weird facial expressions, along with fake black bats hanging by string from the high ceiling of the room and there seemed to be these big orange pumpkins in one of the huge corner and some near the middle of the room.

"Oh! Hi Starscream." The seeker turned his gaze from the massive vegetables to look right in front of his pedes, giving the best smile he could muster.

"Hello Alexis. Where are the others?" He asked her as he kneeled down as low as he could on his long metal legs to look at her better. "They went to go and collect more decoration from storage, we ran out of of fake cobwebs for the walls." She explained with such a sweet tone, as she walked back over to the pumpkins and pulled a small knife out of one of them and continued to work on making another eye for it. Starscream was intrigue by her actions and decided to ask about what all this is for.

"Alexis..." He spoke, in near a whisper, getting the girl's attention. "What is this all for?" He asked with curiousity shining in his amber optics.

"Its for a halloween party we're gonna have held here for the night."

"Whats halloween?" He asked her.

"Its, well..." She tried to answer at first, then began to ponder over how to tell someone who hadn't lived on Earth their whole life, nor know much about their history, about halloween.

"Its a tradition at this time of year, normally on the 31st of this month, where people dress up in scary costumes and try to scare people or go trick or treatig with the younger children and their parents to collect sweets from the neighbours." She explained, and the whole time, Starscream was both in awe and confusion at what Alexis was telling him. This halloween thing sounded right up his alley, scaring people was a something that was natural to him, being a Decepticon of course.

"Hmm," Starscream lifted himself back to his pedes. "Thank you, Alexis, for telling me about this tradition of yours." He turned to head out of the room, until...

"Hey Starscream, before you go!" She shouted out to him and rushed over to his pedes, with something in her hands and raised it up so that the seeker could see.

"A present for you."

Starscream turned around to look at her, staring with surprise at what she held.

It was one of the pumpkins, and from what he could tell, quite a big one too. It had the Autobot insignia on it and the some words below that. He placed his servo in front of her, Alexis walking onto it gently and placed the pumpkin in the middle of his palm, and then walked off it.

He raised it back up to his faceplates to see the writting, which read:

 _'One of us.'_

He felt a small smile come to his lip components and closed his hand slightly.

"Thank you." He finally spoke as softly as he could, and then finally left the room.

* * *

That night, Starscream didn't come to the party, it wasn't really his thing. But...

As he sat on the highest part of the mountain with the pumpkin next to him on the left and the Swindle to his right. He looked up to the full moon that orbited the planet...and smiled.

"This is quite an interesting planet." He said, deciding to sit their for the whole night to stare into the sky.

He finally felt like he was closer to answers...to the answer of who he was.

* * *

Thank you for reading this little treat.

Leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go.

 ** _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**

 ** _BYE! BYE!_**


End file.
